


Lihat

by sabakunoghee



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Older Man/Younger Man, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: Namun, ia tidak mengira akan mendapatkan satu pelukan.Setsuno no Shinki x Sabaku no Gaara | T-rated | Canon/IC, Possible Future | Family, Hurt/ComfortDiketik (sebenarnya) untuk ulang tahun Godaime Kazekage, tetapi diputuskan sebagai tulisan penutup tahun. Selamat tahun baru, Ao3!





	Lihat

Pikiran pertamanya; _aku benar-benar akan mati_.

 

Tidak ada yang menginginkannya. Tidak ada yang benar-benar mengenalnya. Tidak ada yang mau repot untuk penghidupan bocah _mematikan_ sepertinya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba pasir berwarna hitam pekat mengikutinya. Tidak berbahaya di awal. Butiran mikro tersebut sekedar bermain-main dengan melayang di sekitar kakinya ketika melangkah. Atau melingkupi kulitnya dan membuat lapisan baru layaknya zirah. Namun, lama-kelamaan, substansi tersebut tidak hanya defensif, tetapi ofensif. Ketika ia merasa terancam, pasir hitam tersebut menyerang—dan ia mendapat cap ‘liar’ di kening.

 

Siang hari itu tidak jauh berbeda. Puncak kefrustrasian anak yang masih berusia satu digit angka. Ia pacu langkahnya keluar dari panti asuhan diiringi maki dan cemooh. Tangisnya terdengar memilukan. Raung dan teriakan. Sampai ia kehabisan tenaga dan terduduk di salah satu gang sempit kota Suna.

 

Cepat atau lambat, ia akan ditemukan— _ia tahu_.

 

Namun ia tidak menyangka. Dari semua _shinobi_ patroli, yang menghampirinya justru sang Kazekage sendiri; maka tak ragu ia kerahkan seluruh cakra dan kekuatan pasirnya karena rasa takut luar biasa.

 

Ia dapat menerima pukulan balik.

 

Ia telah mengekspektasi agresi balasan.

 

“...aku akan mengajarkanmu cara mengatur kekuatanmu,” tenor tenang itu datang dari jarak yang sangat dekat. _Melengahkan_. Pasirnya berjatuhan ketika pertanyaan itu terdengar, “Siapa namamu?”

 

 _Namun, ia tidak mengira akan mendapatkan pelukan_. [1]

.

.

.

**[ Lihat ]**

Sebuah fiksi penggemar oleh Sabaku no Ghee

Boruto : Naruto The Next Generation © Masashi Kishimoto

Art © Pinterest (do let me know!)

(One sided) Setsuno no Shinki to Sabaku no Gaara | T-rated | Canon/IC, Possible Future | Family, Hurt/Comfort

Untuk Naruto Boruto : Naruto Next Generation ep. 55, ep. 59, ep. 61, dan obsesi Shinki yang mulai mengkhawatirkan terhadap ayah angkatnya. Keping ini adalah tentang Shinki dan Gaara dalam konteks romansa _._ Menyemenye _language ahead. Proceed with caution._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

**[ —133 cm. ]**

 

“…kenapa…”

 

Ya. ‘Kenapa’ yang sama berputar-putar di dalam kepala Gaara,

 

“Karena,” sebagai pemegang titel Godaime Kazekage, mudah baginya berkata, ‘seluruh penduduk Suna adalah keluarganya’. Membiarkan anak kecil terlunta-lunta di jalanan sepi sama saja mengingkari sumpah dan tanggung jawab. Gaara tengah menyiapkan pakaian yang pantas untuk dikenakan bocah dengan wajah berias khas pengendali boneka itu. Kegiatan tersebut terhenti sejenak untuk meladeni satu ‘kenapa’ yang membuatnya ikut-ikutan mencari jawab, “Kamu tidak memiliki tempat untuk pulang, ‘kan?” Laki-laki berusia pertengahan dua puluh itu balik bertanya, “—uh.” Sadar bahwa kalimatnya terlalu menohok untuk dihadapi anak berumur— _sebentar, berapa usia anak ini tadi?_

 

“Saya tidak punya,” akan tetapi, cara menjawab yang tegas itu membuat bibir Gaara terkatup, “Saya tidak tahu siapa orang tua saya, apa saya memiliki saudara,” kedua tangannya ia angkat. Otomatis, bulir silika mengikuti pergerakannya, “—saya, hanya memiliki ini. Saya bahkan tidak tahu ini apa.”

 

_Pasir besi dan jiton._

_—Sandaime Kazekage_.

 

Benak Gaara dipenuhi pertanyaan; jika memang anak ini tidak dapat mengendalikannya, maka, apa kemampuan tersebut muncul secara tiba-tiba? _Mustahil._ Pasti terdapat sejarah yang belum ia ketahui tentang asal-muasal si rambut hitam. Shinki, demikian ia memperkenalkan diri. Siapapun ayah, kakek, leluhurnya, Gaara cukup yakin bahwa ia telah menemukan mutiara di tengah lumpur. Sumber daya yang menanti untuk dioptimalkan—pun, ia tidak berpikir untuk menjadikan anak ini mesin tempur.

 

Ia bukan ayahnya; ia _bukan_ Rasa.

 

“Saya… Diusir karena ini…” kalimat selanjutnya membuat Gaara menahan napas, “Saya tinggal di panti, bersama anak-anak lain, awalnya kami semua berteman…” sang Kage sedikit awas karena setitik perubahan emosi berdampak kepada aliran pasir besi tersebut, “—tapi karena ini, mereka semua—“

 

“Shinki.”

 

Tahu bahwa mengaktivasi _justu_ sendiri akan membuat keadaan semakin runyam, Gaara memutuskan menggunakan pendekatan serupa. Pergelangan tangan Shinki ia remas erat-erat. Sebuah gestur yang dilakukannya bersamaan dengan memperdalam tatapan mata. Gaara baru melonggarkan cengkram ketika dilihatnya sorot mata Shinki berangsur-angsur berubah. Detak jantung yang sempat menderu dan napas yang tersengal kini berjalan normal. Namun, sentuhannya membuat Shiki bersikap kikuk.

 

“—ah, maaf,” Gaara melepaskannya sama sekali, “Katakan saja kalau kau memang tidak menyukai kontak fisik.” Tangan pria muda berbalut pakaian serba merah-marun itu menggantung di udara.

 

“Bu-bukan tidak suka, Kazekage-sama, saya hanya…” Shinki beringusut mundur, “… _tidak pernah_.”

 

Lagi, jawaban yang membuat Gaara tertegun.

 

“Sebaiknya, mulai kini, dibiasakan?” Sedikit ragu, bak memperlakukan kucing liar yang terbiasa dengan kerasnya jalanan, Gaara meletakkan telapak tangannya di puncak kepala Shinki. Belaian perlahan baru berani ia lakukan setelah dilihatnya tak ada perlawanan dari anak berbakat itu, “Terhitung hari ini, kamu adalah muridku, Shinki. Mungkin kamu tidak tahu ini. Tetapi kamu memiliki kemampuan yang sangat unik, sangat disayangkan jika tidak diasah dengan baik—“ Gaara memberikan spasi, “—tidak, lebih tepatnya, akan _membahayakan_ jika kamu tidak mampu mengendalikan cakra dan pasirmu.”

 

Shinki menelan ludah. Kedua bola matanya membulat takut.

 

Gaara memahaminya. Maka ia berlutut di hadapan Shinki dan memastikan pandangan mereka bersua. Gaara baru menyadarinya dari jarak sedekat ini— _Shinki memiliki warna mata yang mirip dengannya._

 

“Maksudku di sini, adalah berbahaya untuk dirimu sendiri, juga orang-orang di sekitarmu. Kamu, tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, ‘kan?” Pertanyaan tersebut mengalir dalam spektrum yang menenangkan.

 

“Tidak, Kazekage-sama.”

 

Tepukan ringan di pipi bercorak menyerupai halilintar, “Melatih bakatmu tidak akan mudah dan mungkin memakan waktu,” Gaara menambahkan, “Apa kamu mau melakukannya untukku, Shinki?”

 

“Saya bersedia, Kazekage-sama.”

 

“Bagus.”

 

Kurva di bibirnya terulas tipis, tetapi penuh ketulusan. Gaara mengacak rambut hitam pendek tersebut sebelum bangkit dan berjalan ke arah tumpukan pakaian ukuran anak yang ia siapkan sebelumnya.

 

“Kamar ini biasa digunakan oleh kakak perempuanku ketika berkunjung. Beruntung, ia memiliki anak laki-laki seusiamu. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan keberatan jika kamu memakainya,” Nara Shikadai dan cara berpikir praktisnya—Gaara yakin isi kepala anak itu sebelas-dua belas dengan ayahnya yang tidak mau repot. Terlebih untuk hal yang terkesan remeh; tetapi mungkin _berarti_ untuk Shinki, “Kamu boleh memakai kamar ini, Shinki,” Gaara tidak terbiasa dengan hal sentimentil, maka ia bersumpah kalimat barusan membuatnya salah tingkah sendiri, “—Kankuro akan memberi tahu kamu peraturan di rumah ini. Kita akan berlatih mulai besok. Untuk hari ini, bersihkan dirimu, lalu hadirlah di meja makan.”

 

“B-baik, Kazekage-sama!” Suaranya sedikit tercekat; antusiasme bercampur ketidakpercayaan.

 

_Kenapa aku—_

 

“Terakhir, karena kamu bilang kamu tidak memiliki keluarga,” Gaara menunduk—menemukan sorot mata yang balik menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman, “Anggaplah kami sebagai keluarga _mu_.”

 

Mulutnya menganga.

 

Shinki tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi—

 

“B-b-ba—BAIK, Kazekage-sama!” Spontan, ia menundukkan tubuhnya. Jika satu-satunya yang Gaara inginkan dari dirinya adalah kepatuhan, Shinki senang hati memberikannya, “Terima kasih!”

 

Gaara terkekeh kecil, “Kalau begitu, kutinggal dulu—“

 

“Kazekage-sama.”

 

Pintu kamar yang diayun oleh sang Kage baru terbuka setengah,

 

“—a-apakah, meyakitkan?”

 

Ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan arah pembicaraan bocah tersebut, “Maksudmu?”

 

“Luka-luka di punggung Anda,” ada getar keraguan di vokal Shinki, “Saya melukai Anda, bukan?”

 

“Ah,” bagian belakang pakaiannya memang sedikit terkoyak. Agak ngilu, setelah Shinki mengungkitnya barusan, “—aku pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk,” Gaara menggeleng, “Jangan khawatir.”

 

“Tidak buruk pun, se-sebaiknya cepat diobati?” Anak kecil itu bersikeras.

 

Pemilik jurai pendek kemerahan menahan tawanya, “Apa kamu menguasai _justu_ pengobatan atau cara meracik ramuan, Shinki?” Sedikit bermain dengan intonasi bicaranya, Gaara agak menantang.

 

“Uh—tidak,” Shinki menciut, “Tapi setidaknya, saya ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadap luka Anda, Kazekage-sama,” vokalnya mengecil sekalipun tekadnya tidak, “Bagaimanapun, saya yang membuat Anda terluka—“ _dan Anda tidak akan mengalami hal buruk seperti itu jika tidak nekad melindungiku._

 

Untuk anak seusianya, Gaara dapat melihat bahwa Shinki merupakan sosok yang bertanggung jawab. Ia membiarkan kekehnya kembali lolos sebelum berkata, “—maka seriuslah berlatih mulai besok.”

 

‘Persyaratan’ tersebut mengeraskan ekspresi si rambut hitam,

 

“Saya akan melakukannya, Kazekage-sama.”

 

Anggukan sekilas sebelum sosok itu melangkah keluar kamar,

 

Namun, dalam perspektif Shinki, gerak itu berjalan lambat. _Sangat_ lambat. Gaara begitu besar, tatkala ia melihat dari kaleidoskop kecilnya—ia harus mendongak sampai tengkuknya terasa sakit hanya untuk dapat menatap wajah sang ayah angkat. Menghadirkan keinginan, _aku ingin cepat dewasa._

.

.

.

**[ —140 cm. ]**

 

“Kau—“

 

Gaara melirik ke arah kanan,

 

“—yakin, ‘kan?”

 

“Tidak.”

 

Wanita pirang bertatanan rambut unik itu menepuk kening.

 

Ada alasan kuat mengapa ia kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Kankuro dapat dipercaya jika berkaitan dengan pengamanan dan politik multilateral. Namun untuk urusan spesifik seperti ‘penandatanganan dokumen adopsi’, wajar saja jika sulung perempuan pulang kampung. Insting keibuannya mengatakan bahwa si bungsu memerlukan pendampingan dan dukungan moral. Pengangkatan anak bukanlah hal sederhana—sekalipun ia seorang Kazekage, saksi dari keluarga dan saksi hukum harus dihadirkan.

 

Temari bersedekap, “Gaara, ketika kamu berkata bahwa kamu akan mengadopsi seorang anak, mukamu tidak segalau sekarang, tahu.”

 

Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya, “Aku tidak menyangka kalau akan—“ malu rasanya mengakui bahwa ia gugup, takut, antusias, atau _ketiganya_ , “Entahlah, aku tidak benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap sebagai seorang ayah,” ia melirik, “Tahu sendiri bagaimana cara ayah kita mendidik.”

 

Temari mengibaskan tangannya, “Lakukan saja seratus delapan puluh derajat dari perlakuannya.”

 

“Andai semudah itu,” dengus Gaara, “—bagaimana… Shikamaru, kalau di rumah?”

 

“Kau jauh-jauh memintaku kemari hanya untuk mencontek sifat pemalasnya itu?” Intonasi feminim itu memberang, “Yang benar saja! Setiap hari kerjanya hanya bermain _shogi_ dan tidur-tiduran, sama sekali tidak patut dicontoh!” Temari berkacak pinggang. Gaara sempat menggeser posisi berdiri ketika kakaknya itu mencak-mencak sendiri. Namun lamat-lamat, sorot hijau pekat itu melunak, “Tapi, aku merasakan kehangatannya kepada Shikadai. Ia tidak pernah absen makan malam. Jika pekerjaan di kantor Hokage menumpuk, ia memberi tahu. Shikadai—ia benar-benar menghormati ayahnya.”

 

Gaara tercenung, mendengarkan.

 

“Ada perbedaan besar antara mentor dan seorang ayah, Gaara,” ucap Temari perlahan, “Keduanya sama-sama peran krusial, bertujuan memotivasi, mengoptimalkan potensi—kau lebih tahu, pastinya. Yang membedakan keduanya cuma satu,” senyum tulus merekah di bibir sang ibu muda, “ _Cinta_.”

 

“Aku—yakin, aku mengarahkannya dengan baik,” kata-kata Gaara mengalir dengan kilas balik di dalam kepalanya. Berbagai macam pelatihan, baik _ninjutsu_ maupun _taijutsu_ , mulai tata krama sampai cara bergaul, “Tetapi, aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa, atau mempunyai, kapabilitas untuk, uh, _mencintai_.”

 

“Dari ceritamu, anak itu terluka, tidak hanya fisiknya, tetapi juga batinnya,” sorotnya sedikit meredup. Teringat masa kecil Gaara yang penuh dengan kekerasan dan paksaan, “—kamu, pernah di posisinya.”

 

“Tidak ada yang lebih memahami dirinya daripada kamu.”

 

“Itu menjadikanmu _lebih_ dari sekedar pantas.”

 

Kelebat bayangan masa lalu menghadirkan sosok Yashamaru di dalam benak. Pamannya. Adik dari sang Bunda yang berjuang menantang maut demi kelahirannya. Dari dirinyalah Gaara kecil belajar dan memahami rasa sakitnya. Dan lagi-lagi, jawabannya adalah ‘cinta’. Sesuatu yang tidak ia dapatkan di perjalanan masa kecilnya. Jangan salahkan jika kini ia terseok untuk memperlihatkan bahwa ia _peduli._

 

Namun, sisi rasionya dikalahkan oleh ‘rasa’.

 

Bahwa perkataan Temari _benar_ ; tidak ada lagi dewasa yang dapat menyayangi Shinki sebagaimana ia. Perasaan ingin melindungi tersebut tumbuh begitu saja, alami tanpa paksaan, seiring hari demi hari mereka lewati bersama. Gaara siap menukarkan dunia untuk kelangsungan hidup Shinki, itu fakta.

 

“Terima kasih, Temari.”

 

“Apa yang bisa kamu lakukan tanpa aku dan Kankuro, dasar bocah,” gemas, sang kakak ingin sekali mengacak rambut merah itu— _andai saja masih seperti dahulu, tidak tertata rapi seperti ini_. Temari tersenyum lebih lebar sebelum menepuk pundak Gaara, “Nah, temuilah anak itu. Ia pasti sama gugup dengan kamu sekarang. Buat ia tenang agar tidak meracau ketika sidang berlangsung.” Kelakarnya.

 

“Ia anak _ku_ , ia tidak akan meracau,” balas Gaara ringan. Andai saja ini dirinya di usia Shinki, sudah pasti ia dan Temari terlibat baku hantam, _sepihak_. Sungging di wajahnya terlihat tulus, “Tunggu aku di luar, kita berangkat bersama-sama.” Lambaian tangan menutup konversasi. Ada hal yang harus ia lakukan.

 

Gaara menapaki lorong kediamannya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Sedikit ragu ketika buku-buku jemarinya hendak mengetuk. Ia menarik napas, mendehem satu kali, sebelum melakukannya.

 

Pintu tersebut terbuka dari arah dalam, “Aaa—Kazekage-sama,” Shinki yang sigap itu melebarkan akses dan menyingkir, memberikan calon ayah angkatnya itu jalan, “Apa… Sudah waktunya pergi?”

 

“Jika kamu sudah siap.” Jawab Gaara—berusaha menyembunyikan kekakuannya.

 

“Sudah, Kazekage-sama,” mantap pengguna kekuatan pasir besi itu menjawab, “Saya mengenakan pakaian yang Anda minta dan—“ Shinki canggung memperlihatkan ‘mantel’ hitam yang terbuat dari senjatanya, “Apa boleh seperti ini?” Ia bertanya dengan nada polos. Gaara dibuat tertawa karenanya.

 

“Selama tidak menghabiskan cakramu, silahkan saja,” balasnya kasual, “Kontrolmu membaik.”

 

Mendengarnya, Shinki sedikit merona. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sebelum menjawab, “Hari ini—Kankuro-sama berkata bahwa ada orang-orang penting yang akan datang dan aku diminta untuk tidak memalukan, jadi…” Shinki menggerakkan tangannya, butiran pekat itu bagai air yang mengalir, menutupi kain yang membalut tubuhnya, “—saya ingin mereka tahu bahwa Anda tidak mengangkat seorang anak yang memalukan,” gumamnya, “Saya ingin membuat Anda bangga.”

 

“Shinki, kamu—“ Gaara terkekeh kecil sebelum mengacak rambut hitam pendek itu,  “Terlalu kaku.”

 

Kepala bocah itu tertunduk.

 

Gaara melewatkan wajah Shinki yang memerah dengan detak jantung terlalu laju. Namun calon putranya itu cepat belajar pula mengendalikan situasi. Ekspresinya tetap keras ketika kembali ia tegakkan kepalanya. Menemukan sang Kazekage tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mengayomi.

 

Gaara tidak dapat menampiknya; _aku adalah orang yang kelak paling bertanggung jawab atas anak ini_. Tidak pernah menjadi karakternya untuk mangkir dari hal yang diperbuatnya sendiri. Maka kata-katanya ia lanjutkan, “Setelah persidangan selesai dan semua dokumen kita tanda tangani bersama-sama, kamu resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Maka, mulailah menganggap aku tidak hanya sekedar mentormu, tetapi juga sebagai,” pemuda berbekas luka di kening mendehem, “—ayahmu.”

 

Seperti ada tangan imajiner yang meremas jantungnya—

 

“Jadi, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Kazekage-sama.”

 

Shinki tergagap, “S-saya mengerti, uh—“ lidahnya kelu, “—aaa, _Chichiue_?”

 

“Tidak buruk,” sekeras yang ia bisa, ia kontrol otot-otot wajahnya agar tak terlalu merefleksikan perasaan yang tengah bergejolak hebat. _Apakah, memang seperti ini rasanya, memiliki seorang putra?_

 

Ketika itu, Shinki tidak memahami reaksinya sendiri,

 

Fokusnya tetap kepada sang pemimpin desa, atau dalam beberapa jam ke depan akan ia klaim sebagai ayahnya—dan mengira-ngira berapa tahun lagi sampai ia bisa memiliki punggung setegap itu. Pasang kelereng hijaunya mengerjap kagum. Sabaku no Gaara, _pahlawannya_. Menjulang dan membuatnya menengadah. Berharap jam pasirnya jatuh lebih cepat agar bisa menjadi sosok yang membanggakan.

.

.

.

**[ —151 cm. ]**

 

“Shinki?”

 

“Ya, _Chichiue_?”

 

Gaara meletakkan alat tulisnya di sisi komputer.

 

Ada yang berubah dari Shinki—lepas dari usianya yang telah menginjak praremaja. Dua belas. Tubuh mungilnya tumbuh sekitar dua puluh sentimeter semenjak pertama kali mereka berjumpa. Pasir besi yang dahulu berserakan kini menyelimuti nyaris sekujur kulit putihnya. Shinki terlihat seperti landak yang sama sekali tidak bisa didekati. Namun, yang Gaara permasalahkan bukan itu, melainkan motif baru yang dipilih Shinki sebagai riasan-perang di wajahnya. Huruf kembar yang amat sangat familiar—

 

“…tidak,” membuat Gaara berpikir, _di mana aku letakkan wadah pasirku_ , “Tiba-tiba teringat masa lalu karena melihat riasan barumu.” Ucapan tersebut diikuti kekeh samar. [2]

 

Shinki berdebar—

 

_‘Ia menyadarinya!’_

 

Kala itu, ia terlalu belia, terlalu naif dan kekurangan kosakata untuk dapat memahami arti gejolak aneh yang berdenyut-denyut di dalam perutnya. Seolah lambungnya dikocok-kocok tetapi kepalanya terasa ringan. Shinki tidak memverbalkan jawab. Semata-mata karena tidak menemukan kalimat yang tepat.

 

“Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk ujian _chuunin_ , omong-omong?”

 

Gaara memutuskan untuk membawa pulang sisa pekerjaannya. Kankuro menjalankan tugas sebagai asisten Kage dengan sangat baik; setidaknya pria berambut merah-bata itu tahu tumpukan mana yang masih menunggu persetujuannya. Shinki yang tanggap lekas mendekat. Ia bantu ayah angkatnya itu memilah berkas sambil mengangguk, “Kankuro-sama mengajariku teknik yang menurutnya rahasia,” intonasi pongah dengan lantun tenang. Gaara tahu benar dari siapa cara bicara Shinki itu berasal, “Hm, tidak sulit untuk dikuasai—hanya butuh beberapa kali untukku menyempurnakannya.” Imbuhnya.

 

“Kankuro butuh setengah tahun,” bisik si bungsu prihatin, “Maaf ya, Shinki, akhir-akhir ini tugasku tidak main-main banyaknya. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu berlatih.” Ucap Gaara dengan nada sedikit bersalah, “Bahkan aku tidak bisa berangkat ke Konoha bersama kalian. Tetapi aku akan menyusul.”

 

“ _Chichiue_ akan tiba sebelum kami semua masuk ke babak duel, ‘kan?” Shinki sedikit khawatir.

 

“Kuusahakan sebelumnya,” mencoba mengingat tahapan ujian yang didengarnya dari para panitia. Dari gaya bertanya itu, Gaara melihat kepercayaan diri Shinki; yakin sekali anak itu akan lolos di babak penyisihan dan perebutan bendera, “—tenang, aku akan menyaksikan aksimu dari tempat terbaik.”

 

Shinki mengangguk, “Kamu bertiga tidak akan mengecewakan _Chichiue_.”

 

“Mengecewakanku adalah hal terakhir yang bisa kamu lakukan kepadaku, Shinki,” senyum yang tidak pernah kehilangan wibawanya itu terpatri lembut, “Lagipula, jangan terlalu memikirkan tentang aku. Kamu mengikuti ujian ini untuk dirimu sendiri. Cobalah untuk fokus kepada lawanmu dari desa lain.”

 

“…mereka tidak terlalu penting.” [3]

 

Gaara menghela napas,

 

Sebelah tangannya bergerak, melewati meja kerja yang menjadi pemisah antara raganya dan milik putra angkatnya, kemudian mendarat di sisi wajah bercorak familiar tersebut, “Dengar, dalam duel, kemenangan bukanlah yang terpenting,” ucap Gaara, “—tetapi mengetahui _kenapa_ kamu bertarung, itulah esensinya,” satu tepukan ringan, bersahabat dan hangat, “Jangan lupakan kesenanganmu akan seni bela diri hanya karena kamu ingin membuatku bangga.” — _karena kamu sudah melakukannya_.

 

Ia telah merasakan hal tersebut semenjak mereka bersilang takdir,

 

Tidak sampai satu bulan, Shinki melampaui kemampuan _genin_ seusianya. Seolah ia memang terlahir untuk menjadi _shinobi_ andal dan mematikan. Tahun berikutnya, dokumen dan legalitas terkait adopsi ditandatangani olehnya selaku wali sekaligus kepala desa. Shinki bersinar di akademi. _Hitei-ate_ dengan lambang jam pasir ia dapatkan tanpa kepayahan berarti. Misi-misinya bersama tim tuntas dan laporan dari pembimbingnya tidak pernah mengecewakan. Gaara terkadang merasa; ia tidak pantas memiliki calon penerus seperti Shinki. Tidak dengan sejarah hidupnya yang kelam dan memakan banyak nyawa.

 

Sekalipun Gaara tidak pernah benar-benar mengatakannya, tetapi ia sangat bangga, sangat bahagia melihat Shinki tumbuh besar menjadi pribadi berintegritas. Bukti nyata bahwa ia telah memaafkan mendiang ayahnya; Gaara ingin menjadi sosok yang patut dicontoh dan selalu mendukung putranya.

 

Namun Shinki, terlalu belia untuk dapat memahami,

 

“Lalu, _Chichiue_ sendiri—bertarung… Untuk _apa_?”

 

…terkadang, ia dibuat lupa oleh usia biologis Shinki yang belum lewat angka belasan awal. Pertanyaan itu bukanlah yang dilontarkan seorang _genin_. Mereka terbiasa menerima perintah tanpa peduli motif.

 

Mereka diajarkan bahwa putih lebih baik daripada hitam,

 

Sementara Shinki, lagi, di usianya yang _terlalu_ belia, selalu berdiri di atas area abu-abu.

 

“Karena aku Kazekage, sudah kewajibanku untuk melindungi desa ini,” Gaara memilih jawaban yanng paling diplomatis, “—sama seperti kamu ketika di tengah misi, kamu bertarung karena _harus_ , bukan karena _ingin_ , tidak sama dengan duel di ujian _chuunin_ nanti,” jelasnya, “Paham letak perbedaannya?”

 

“Tidak terlalu—“

 

“Kamu akan mengerti,” vokal Gaara terdengar mengayomi, “Belajarlah dari lawan-lawanmu nanti, dan kamu akan menemukan dimana kamu sesungguhnya berada,” satu lagi tepukan sebelum ia menarik diri, “Setiap orang bertarung dengan alasannya masing-masing, Shinki. Yang perlu kamu renungkan adalah alasan _mu_ sendiri,” Gaara merapikan kancing di pergelangan tangannya kemudian beranjak ke pintu keluar, “—dan, ketika kamu menemukannya, maka alasan itulah yang menjadi jalan ninjamu.”

 

Shinki termangu,

 

Dalam gemingnya, ia perhatikan punggung sempit milik ayah angkatnya. Siapa sangka, di balik figur ramping tersebut, terdapat sesosok protektor yang menyerahkan segenap hidup dan bakti untuk desa beriklim ekstrem ini. Gaara selalu berkata bahwa dirinya adalah benteng terakhir yang harus ditembus oleh ancaman dari luar batas desa—hal yang membuat Shinki tiba-tiba saja melontarkan kalimat, “Lalu jika tujuan _Chichiue_ melindungi desa, maka…” napasnya tercekat, “Siapa yang melindungi _Chichiue_?”

 

Lagi-lagi kalimat di luar ekspektasinya. Gaara berbalik dan memiringkan kepalanya, “Shinki, katakan,” kekehnya mengandung tanda tanya, “Apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang harus selalu dilindungi?”

 

“Uh—tidak, tapi…”

 

Beberapa sekon ia menunduk,

 

“—apa boleh aku memiliki tujuan untuk melindungi _Chichiue_?”

 

_Ah,_

 

Kesungguhan dalam kalimat tersebut membuat Gaara sedikit bergidik. _Tidak bisakah Shinki bersikap seperti bocah usia dua belas kebanyakan_? Sang Kelima tersenyum, “Tidak buruk,” jawabnya sambil menggestur, “Suatu hari aku pasti membutuhkannya. Nah, sekarang, mari makan siang bersama.”

 

Shinki menurut,

 

Langkah panjang membawanya ke sisi Gaara. Sedikit mendongak, ia; tidak lagi membuat lehernya sakit tetapi masih memerlukan usaha ekstra. Shinki memperhatikan lekat-lekat kontur wajah laki-laki itu. Berpikir seperti apa rasanya jika ia dapat melihat kedua bola mata hijau penyelamatnya tanpa perlu menengadahkan kepala. _Chichiue begitu tidak terjangkau_. Petarung muda itu membulatkan tekad—ia harus berlatih keras, lebih keras daripada porsi normal, supaya dapat menjadi pelindung untuk _nya_.

.

.

.

**[ —165 cm. ]**

 

“ _Chichiue_!”

 

 _Kami-sama_ , Gaara sudah _tahu_ putranya akan histeris begini.

 

“Shinki, tenanglah—ini biasa terjadi,” suaranya sedikit menggema di kamar rawat naratama rumah sakit Sunagakure tersebut. Tidak ada orang selain dirinya dan Kankuro ketika Shinki mendobrak masuk dan melotot ke arah lengan kirinya yang masih diperban, “Kamu tidak perlu sepanik itu karena—“

 

“Biasa— _apanya_?” Entah apakah pemuda berusia enam belas itu sadar kalau suaranya meninggi, “Aku tidak pernah melihatmu terluka separah ini! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?” Tapaknya tergesa ke sisi Gaara yang duduk di atas tempat tidur, “—keparat mana pelakunya? Berapa orang? Dari desa mana?”

 

Untuk pertama kali selama delapan tahun mengenal, Gaara melihat sisi _ini_ lagi—tempramental dan tegang. Emosi yang meletup-letup itu membuat bahu sang Kage sejenak kaku. Bukan rahasia bahwa perkembangan Shinki semakin tidak terkendali. Beberapa bahkan menyama-nyamakan level tarung _jounin_ tersebut dengan kesatuan _shinobi_ khusus. Tidak tanggung, ia disebut-sebut sebagai calon kuat sebagai Rokudaime Kazekage—sekalipun tidak ada tanda-tanda pergantian tampuk kekuasaan karena Gaara masih lebih dari sekedar mampu. Intinya; Shinki yang terpojok, terancam, bukanlah musuh yang ingin kau hadapi. Bahkan oleh sang pemimpin klan sendiri. Gaara lekas bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

 

Kankuro sigap. Hendak ia bantu adiknya itu berdiri, tetapi Gaara melarang. Kalimat yang nyaris ia luncurkan guna klarifikasi pun tidak si bungsu izinkan keluar. Sebagai gantinya, kedua netra zamrudnya yang berbicara. Mengambil beberapa sekon untuk menunggu kepala Shinki sedikit saja mendingin.

 

“Sudah tenang?” Tenornya mendesis.

 

Shinki menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Ekspresinya tetap masam menantang.

 

“Jaga frekuensi suaramu, Shinki,” peringatan pertama, “Juga, jaga intonasi bicaramu kepada Kankuro, bukan salahnya jika _aku_ yang meminta untuk disediakan gerbong pribadi,” Gaara memijat pelipisnya. Masih pening dengan agresi mendadak yang dilakukan kelompok _itu_. Pertemuan Kage semakin lama semakin intens. Pembicaraan tidak dapat mereka lakukan menggunakan alat komunikasi karena beresiko diretas— _hal itu pernah mereka alami_. Namun, siapa sangka, serangan acak kepadanya semakin sering terjadi. Tidak kepada Mizukage, Raikage, atau Tsuchikage. Gaara semakin yakin ada hubungannya dengan status ‘bekas’ _jinchuuriki_ -nya, “Klan Ootsutsuki mampu memanipulasi ruang dan waktu dengan _doujutsu_ mereka. Aku hanya sedang lengah dan terlalu lelah, ini bukan salah—“

 

“Seharusnya aku _ikut_ mengawalmu,” potong Shinki, sedikit ketus, “Tetapi kau bersikeras mengirim tim kami ke perbatasan hanya untuk membasmi komplotan perampok padang pasir. Misi semudah itu seharusnya bisa dilakukan oleh tim lain, _Chichiue_.” Ia bersikeras. Abai akan teguran ayah angkatnya.

 

“Dan itu tetap lebih _penting_ daripada mengantarku, Shinki.” Gaara menandas tegas.

 

_Ada apa ini._

 

Ia bukannya tidak tahu. Tiga bulan terakhir, interaksinya dengan sang putra seringkali berakhir dengan urat yang ditarik dan vokal nyaring. Sengaja ia tugaskan Shinki ke area-area yang cukup jauh dan detail misi rumit agar fokus pengendali pasir besi itu terarah. _Usia rentan_ , remaja dengan gejolak khas yang membuatnya benar-benar pening, pencarian jati diri berujung luka-luka tidak perlu. Selain untuk menghabiskan energinya yang melimpah ruah, Gaara ingin Shinki dapat menjernihkan pikirannya; ia khawatir karena pemuda berwajah corak itu sering kali kehilangan prioritas. Tidak selamanya ia, baik sebagai wali maupun Kage, mau mentoleransi tingkah fluktuatif penguasa elemen magnet tersebut.

 

Serius. Peran dan kesabarannya sebagai orang tua tidak pernah sedemikian diuji,

 

“Dengar,” tandas Gaara, “—kembalilah ke rumah. Tenangkan dirimu. Aku akan menginap semalam di sini, setidaknya sampai tindakan medisku selesai,” ia menghela napas, “Kankuro akan menjagaku.”

 

Perintah itu membuat kerut-kerut di wajah Shinki mengeras, “Kau menyuruhku pulang, sementara Kankuro- _jisan_ boleh di sekitarmu?” Perasaan negatif yang sedaritadi menguasai rasionya tidak lagi dapat ia bendung, “—ha. Katakan, _Chichiue_ , apa yang _dia_ lakukan ketika kau diserang?” Tantangnya.

 

“Shinki, _cabut kata-katamu_.”

 

Gaara waspada. Bulir silika berwarna gelap bertebaran dalam gerak abnormal di sekitarnya. Ia tidak dalam kondisi prima untuk melawan; ditambah lokasi mereka di tengah-tengah banyaknya manusia yang mendapatkan perawakan— _sinting_. Ia mengisyarat jemari kepada Kankurou. Paham, ia siagakan benang cakranya. Gaara tidak akan ragu melempar Shinki keluar jendela jika taruhannya para pasien.

 

Shinki menggeleng, “Bahkan mengawalmu saja dia tidak bec—“

 

“SHINKI!”

 

_Suara tamparan,_

Pasir hitam yang sempat membentuk ombak di atas kepala mereka membeku di udara. Selang sekon setelahnya, butir-butir itu meluruh, berserak di permukaan lantai dan bergerak ke arah tubuh Shinki untuk membentuk perisai-jubah. Namun yang perlu dikhawatirkan adalah penguasanya. Ia membatu. Ia, yang terbiasa dengan luka, memar dan bilur, merasa sangat _sakit_ hanya karena sebuah tamparan.

 

Ketika ia pikir ia tidak akan merasa lebih nyeri dari ini, Shinki menemukan Gaara menatapnya dengan sorot memilukan. Terkhianati. _Sakit_ yang menyebar ke belulangnya—baru kali ini ia merasakannya, sakit yang dirasakan karena Gaara-lah yang mengalaminya. _Karena dilihatnya netra zamrud itu nanar_.

 

“Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu berbicara selancang itu kepada pamanmu sendiri,” Gara berbisik. Ia tekankan setiap silabel dengan usaha terbaik menahan amarah, “—minta maaf,” sebelah tangannya yang prima, yang terasa panas dan bergetar, masih mengudara beberapa inci dari pipi anak angkatnya,

 

“— _sekarang_.”

 

“Kau,”

 

Ketika sorot mata itu berubah, Gaara terhenyak,

 

Awalnya, ia yakin fase pemberontakan remaja ini akan berakhir seiring waktu. Namun tidak pernah ia sekeliru ini dalam menganalisis kondisi. Shinki yang kini menatapnya bukan terpancing emosi akibat sekedar gagal melindungi, merasa tidak dibutuhkan, atapun keinginan untuk menonjolkan diri. Gaara terlambat menyadarinya. Lebih terlambat lagi untuk menyikapinya. _Itu, bukanlah cara seorang anak menatap ayahnya_. Ekspresi di wajah sang Kage mengeras. Satu tapak mundur refleks kakinya lakukan.

 

“Sampai kapan,”

 

“—kau akan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil?”

 

Gaara menarik napas, “Shin—“ uluran tangan ayah angkatnya itu ia tepis, _kasar_.

 

“BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP SEOLAH KAU AYAH KANDUNGKU!”

 

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, material pasir diperintahkannya untuk mendistraksi dua bersaudara di hadapan. Shinki menyipit tatkala dilihatnya tubuh Gaara terdorong ke belakang dan ditahan oleh sang kakak. Seharusnya, ia yang melakukannya— _ha._ Entahlah. Yang ia tahu, ia tidak ingin lebih lama berada di ruangan menyesakkan ini. Tubuhnya berbalik dan sedikit tergesa ia memacu langkah dari rumah sakit tersebut. Tidak peduli dengan Gaara yang memanggil namanya dengan nada cemas. _Aku ingin bisa melindunginya_ , kedua kelopak matanya terpejam erat sampai sudut-sudutnya terasa nyeri, _dan yang aku lakukan justru menyakitinya_. Frekuensi tapaknya dipacu maksimal. Tidak lagi peduli.

 

Padahal, kini ia dapat menatap Gaara tanpa perlu mendongak.

 

— _namun tetap mustahil untuk diraih._

.

.

.

**[ —171 cm. ]**

“Masuk.”

 

Tenornya terdengar pada ketukan ketiga. Sikap duduk ia perbaiki ketika daun pintu menggeser ke arah kanan. Sang Kage tahu bahwa bukan kakaknya yang berkunjung— _Kankuro tidak pernah mau repot mengetuk pintu_ —tetapi tidak pula mengekspektasi sosok berambut hitam itu. Tak dapat ia tampik, ia pula berhutang sebuah sesi bincang dengan putranya ini. Meja kerjanya dibuat leluasa untuk bicara.

 

“Shinki,” ia tersenyum tipis, “Duduklah.”

 

Yang dipanggil mengangguk, “Terima kasih.”

 

Untuk beberapa menit, hening diisi deritan kaki kursi bertemu lantai kayu, carik kertas yang dilipat dan dipindahkan, denting cangkir yang digeser. Gaara tidak pernah berada dalam situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Sementara kepala Shinki terlalu panas untuk dapat dibuat mengerti.

 

“Shinki—“

 

“ _Chichiue_ —“

 

Keduanya sama-sama menarik diri.

 

Namun selaku pihak yang lebih senior dan dapat mengontrol diri, Gaara menggestur dengan tangan, memberi kesempatan pertama kepada anak angkatnya untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

 

“Aku mau meminta maaf,” Shinki tengah meremas kedua tangannya, “Kepadamu dan Kankuro-sama.”

 

Empat purnama berlalu semenjak mereka bersitegang. Shinki keluar dari kediaman Kazekage dan menggunakan upah misinya untuk menyewa penginapan. Gaara bukannya tidak mengusahakan perdamaian; ia beberapa kali mencoba mengajak putranya bbicara. Namun upayanya berakhir nihil. Kankuro berkata bahwa masa-masa berat pemberontakan remaja ini akan berlalu—mungkin, Shinki membutuhkan ruang dan waktu guna menata hatinya. Karena itu, Gaara berpikir kesempatan ini mungkin tidak terulang lagi dan memutuskan untuk menunda kewajibannya sebagai pemimpin desa.

 

“Kamu,” Gaara mengatupkan tangan di atas meja, “Tahu, untuk apa meminta maaf?”

 

Shinki mengangguk, “Karena aku bicara keterlaluan, mengatakan bahwa pengawalan Kankuro-sama tidak berguna, membentak dan memintamu berhenti memperlakukan seolah aku anak keci.”

 

Gaara menyimak,

 

“Aku—telah memikirkannya dengan kepala dingin, dan aku benar-benar menyesal. Kankuro-sama adalah mentor dan panutanku dalam pertarungan menggunakan boneka. Ia tidak hanya kuat, tetapi mampu mengobservasi medan pertempuran dengan baik. Ia licin dalam beradaptasi dan memikirkan strategi cadangan. Mungkin, hari itu, ia sedang— _sial_ ,” ketulusan terdengar dari cara Shinki berbicara mengenai pamannya, “Perihal perlakuanmu, _andai_ saja memang kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, kau tidak akan mengirimku untuk menuntaskan misi-misi kelas A. Jadi, semua ucapanku salah. Aku membiarkan kepalaku dikuasai emosi dan untuk hal itu, aku benar-benar meminta maaf.”

 

“Permintaan maafmu kuterima,” sambut Gaara dengan napas sedikit terdengus, “Ya, maksudku—aku pernah seusiamu. Tidak pernah mudah mengendalikan dirimu sendiri ketika hormon menguasaimu.”

 

Jawaban itu membuat Shinki tertawa hambar, “Kau sudah menjabat sebagai Kage ketika seusiaku,” gelengan kepalanya terlihat lemah, “—‘remaja’ bukanlah justifikasi atas perlakuanku kepadamu.”

 

“Syukurlah, aku membesarkanmu dengan benar.”

 

“…ya.”

 

Lagi, vakum,

 

Gaara menyerap senyumnya. Ekspresi yang tersisa di parasnya sekadar sorot mata yang menyisakan luka, “—tidakkah, kamu masih memiliki satu hal lagi yang menanti untuk dimaafkan, Shinki?”

 

“Yang mana?” Shinki menyipit.

 

“Kalimat terakhirmu sebelum kamu benar-benar pergi.”

 

Belia itu terdiam,

 

Ia mengingatnya sejelas hari kemarin. Tidak tepat disebut sesal. Ia tidak merasa kata-katanya salah. Namun jika, “—apa kata-kataku menyakitimu?” _seperti itu_ , maka ia adalah lelaki terburuk di dunia.

 

“Sedikit-banyak,”

 

Gaara sejenak menunduk. Ia coba tenangkan dirinya sebelum melanjutkan maksud, “Aku tidak pernah merasakan, _katakanlah_ , kasih sayang seorang ayah sebagaimana anak-anak lain,” bahunya menggedik kasual, “—yang lebih beruntung. Mungkin karena itulah aku terobsesi untuk menjadi sosok ayah yang sempurna untukmu,” tatapan Gaara menjauh, “Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa mustahil untuk menjadi sempurna. Maaf, jika selama ini aku bertingkah menjengkelkan kepadamu, Shinki, aku tidak pernah bermaksud menjadi pengganti ayah kandungmu,” kemudian, ketika pandangan mereka bersirobok, Gaara tersenyum, “Aku tidak terbiasa mengatakan ini tapi, ya, aku sangat menyayangimu, Shinki.”

 

Lebih dari pertalian darah,

 

Lebih dari _apapun_.

 

Shinki _tahu_ itu.

 

Namun, yang ia inginkan, bukanlah _kasih_ yang seperti itu.

 

“Aku tidak merasa kalimatku salah, tetapi jika hal itu mengganggumu, menyinggungmu, menyakitimu, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Namun ada satu hal yang ingin kuluruskan kepadamu,” Shinki menegak, “Bukan _kau_ tidak bisa menjadi ayahku. Justru _aku_ , yang tidak selamanya bisa menjadi putra _mu_.”

 

Gaara mengernyit, “—maksudmu?”

 

‘Karena aku ingin _lebih._ ’

 

‘ _Lebih_ dari _segalanya_ yang selalu kamu klaim tentang _kita._ ’

 

Geming itu menjawab segalanya. Gaara merasa setiap kubik udara tengah ditarik paksa dari kedua paru-parunya. _Sesak._ Ia tidak tengah berbicara dengan anak laki-laki yang dahulu begitu rapuh, kehilangan arah, memerlukan perlindungannya—

 

“Aku meminta izin untuk meninggalkan desa ini selama beberapa bulan untuk berlatih, _Chichiue_ ,” ia pernah mendengar metoda serupa marak dilakukan oleh _shinobi_ muda seperti dirinya. Menarik diri dari misi dan memfokuskan tujuan pada penempaan kapabilitas. Shinki harus segera mencari seorang andal untuk melatih dan mengarahkannya—jika tidak ingin berakhir terhasut menjadi _nukenin_ ; bukan berita baru, “Ada hal-hal yang belum aku pahami dan aku ingin mencarinya di luar pengawasanmu.”

 

Kalimat itu merupakan tamparan keras untuk sang Kage,

 

“—apa harus _seperti_ itu, Shinki?”

 

“Ya.”

 

“Kenapa?”

 

“Karena aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa melindungimu,” senyum hadir di wajah Shinki, tetapi pupus, “—tapi, jika aku berada di sekitarmu sekarang, aku hanya akan menyakitimu lebih jauh.”

 

Dua pasang netra berwarna serupa kembali adu tatap,

 

Gaara _menemukannya._ Sesuatu yang lain. Yang ganjil. Yang tidak seharusnya. Bukan sorot hangat yang familiar diberikan seorang putra untuk membuat ayahnya bangga. Ada obsesi di sana. Sirat ambisi. Kesungguhan untuk memiliki. Keinginan untuk memonopoli. Dan, yang mengejutkannya— _gairah._

 

Shinki tengah me _lihat_ nya sebagai seorang _laki-laki_.

 

“Aku pamit, _Chichiue_ ,” ucapnya memecah hening, “Aku akan mencoba mengurus segala halnya sendiri dan mengabarimu ketika aku akan keluar dari desa,” bersamaan dengan lantunya, Shinki beranjak, ia berdiri tegap dan memberikan lengkung sendu, “Terima kasih banyak atas bimbinganmu selama ini.“

 

“Tunggu, Shin—“

 

Ia berniat mencegah; tetapi genggamannya terasa begini kaku. Gaara tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia _benar-benar_ berbicara, memperhatikan, berhadapan dengan Shinki—dan tiba-tiba saja ia tak perlu lagi menunduk untuk memandang wajah penguasa pasir hitam tersebut. Lelaki berbalut warna merah-marun itu menelan ludah—sekali lagi, ia _dipaksa_ sadar, bahwa bocah ingusan yang nyaris sedekade lalu ia temukan di lorong sempit, telah bermetamorfosa menjadi seorang _laki-laki_ yang tengah memperjuangkan eksistensi. Cengkraman itu ia longgarkan. Tidak sepenuhnya merelakan sekalipun harus. Parau tenornya berat memberi restu, “—pergilah,” Gaara membuang muka, “Pergilah, Shinki.”

 

Hari itu, Gaara kehilangan _putranya_ ,

 

Ia tahu, Shinki tak akan pernah lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan ‘ayah’.

.

.

.

**[ —173 cm. ]**

Entah sejak kapan; sentuhanmu tidak lagi terasa hangat,  
Pelukanmu, genggaman tanganmu,  
Kepalaku yang kamu tepuk, pundakku yang kamu remas—  
Setiap gestur yang kau berikan kepadaku, _membakar_.

.

.

.

**[ —176 cm. ]**

Entah sejak kapan; afeksimu adalah gejolakku,  
Kau tidak tahu betapa aku muak kepada diriku sendiri,  
Yang merasakan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya, _sepantasnya_ , kepadamu,  
Rasa yang liar, abnormal, tak terkendali— _obsesi._

.

.

.

 

**[ —181 cm. ]**

Entah sejak kapan; kau terlihat begitu menarik,  
Namun kau tidak akan pernah tahu perasaan inferior itu,  
Karena aku, seumur hidupku, harus _mendongak_ hanya untuk dapat melihat wajahmu.  
Satu kali saja, tidak sebagai Kazekage, tidak sebagai ayah angkatku, tolong—

.

.

.

.

.

**[—184 cm. ]**

Tolong— _lihat_ aku.

.

.

.

.

.

**[ —189 cm. ]**

 

_“TANJOUBI OMODETOU GOZAIMASU, GODAIME KAZEKAGE-SAMA!”_

 

Kejutan!

 

_Gaara bahkan tidak sempat terkejut._

 

Pasalnya, ia tengah memegang bundelan laporan hasil misi. Pintu yang ia ayun ke arah dalam belum sempat ditutup. Namun tebaran _konfetti_ dan kertas tipis berwarna-warni keburu melayang ke arah wajahnya. Dinding kediamannya ditempeli berbagai macam aksesori khas yang mengingatkannya akan pesta ulang tahun bocah berusia empat. Balon-balon disusun di sudut ruangan— _aku salah lihat atau memang itu berbentuk rubah_? Namun yang membuatnya tersenyum tipis adalah, “…kalian, apa tidak ada hal yang lebih mendesak daripada merayakan ulang tahunku?” Sosok kakak perempuannya yang kini menghampiri dengan kue setinggi satu kaki di tangannya, “Temari, ayolah, yang benar saja.”

 

“Kenapa? Apa yang salah dari merayakan hari ulang tahun adik bungsuku sendiri?” Bujuk si pirang berkuncir dua sembari mengerlingkan sebelah matanya, “Kamu berusia empat puluh satu kali seumur hidup, Gaara. Lagipula mereka tidak sedang dalam tugas mendesak,” Temari menoleh sekilas ke arah Shikadai dan Boruto, “—benar begitu, bukan?” Plus, memita dukungan dari Hokage sendiri.

 

“Terima kasih sudah mengungkit umurku.” Gaara membalas agak masam.

 

“Lho, tidak masalah, ‘kan? Kita berusia empat puluh bersama-sama,” Uzumaki Naruto dan keceriaan berlebihannya, menghambur ke arah sahabatnya itu, “Jujur saja, aku pikir umur kita tidak bakal sampai kepala empat, tapi nyatanya syukurlah— _aduh_!” Wadah ekor sembilan melotot, “Kenapa dicubit?”

 

Gaara menghela, “Jangan bicara sembarangan soal usia, anak-anakmu masih butuh kepala keluarga,” tegurnya, “—jauh-jauh dari Konoha, pasti lelah ya. Terima kasih sudah merepotkan diri dan datang.”

 

“Tolong katakan sekali lagi, aku belum merekamnya—“

 

Andai tidak ingat itu suami kakaknya, Gaara akan menggunakan pasirnya untuk membuang lelaki Nara keluar jendela. Namun apa daya. Di hari bertambah usia, Gaara harus pasrah mendengarkan Naruto bernyanyi-nyanyi, Temari dan Kankuro bertukar cerita, Shikadai dan Boruto beradu _kunai_. Ia sedikit berharap Hinata dan Himawari ada di sini karena, _ya_ , siapa lagi yang bisa menjinakkan kedua Uzumaki dengan satu gerakan. Walaupun tak dapat ia pungkiri, suasana santai dan berbahagia seperti ini, agak ia rindukan. Sudah lama kediamannya itu terasa begitu lengang. Terlalu luas pasca kamar yang biasa ditempati _anak itu_ dikosongkan. Padahal hanya satu orang, tetapi Gaara merasa begitu— _hampa_.

 

Kegiatan mandatori berupa tiup lilin, potong kue dan membiarkan Kankuro menerima jatah perdana, rampung sekitar satu jam berselang. Sisanya— _bisa ditebak_. Gaara akan meminta jasa kebersihan.

 

“Aku akan mengantar Hokage-sama dan Shikamaru minum,” Kankuro mengacung ibu jari, “Boruto dan Shikadai sebenarnya sudah cukup umur, tetapi aku disumpah Hinata-san untuk tidak membiarkan anaknya mabuk-mabukan, jadi mereka akan kutaruh di kedai _ramen_ ,” tambahnya, “Aku pamit.”

 

Gaara malas-malasan ketika melambaikan tangan, “Ya, ya. Tolong ingat umur. Jangan terlalu banyak.”

 

Temari tertawa kecil—si bungsu selalu lebih ‘sulung’ ketibang dirinya yang _betulan_ sulung.

 

“Aaaah, rasanya ruas tulang belakangku rontok semua,” ibu satu anak itu memukul-mukul pundaknya, “Gaara, kamarku masih bisa dipakai, ‘kan? Aku lelah sekali, mau tidur duluan saja.” Rajuk Temari.

 

“Kamar itu—“

 

Sedikit enggan, Gaara menghentikan langkahnya.

 

Kamar yang telah ia berikan untuk Shinki; tidak pernah ia otak-atik lagi interiornya semenjak laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk pergi. Temari sendiri belum pernah berkunjung semenjak ruangan itu tersisih. Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya, “Kamar itu tidak pernah kubersihkan, berdebu tebal, ada sarang laba-labanya,” gedik dagunya terarah ke kamarnya sendiri, “Pakai kamarku. Biar para lelaki tidur di ruang keluarga ramai-ramai.” Tambah Gaara dengan intonasi tidak menerima tawar-menawar.

 

“Hmm,” jangan kira intuisi perempuan cuma sekadar nama, “Kamu belum bisa merelakan kepergian putramu, ya, Gaara?” Temari langsung ke pokok permasalahan, “—sudah berapa tahun? Dua? Tiga?”

 

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat langkah kakinya benar-benar berhenti,

 

Shinki berjanji kepadanya untuk pergi selama ‘beberapa bulan’ dan nyatanya tidak pernah kembali. Pergerakannya sama sekali tidak terlacak. Namun, sebagai Kazekage, ia membaca laporan mengenai tertangkapnya kriminal di berbagai titik perbatasan Sunagakure. Mereka tinggal mengeksekusi atau menyerahkan _nukenin_ yang dibekuk ke desa-desa terkait. ‘Pahlawan tanpa nama’ mereka sebut.

 

Gaara tahu siapa _pelakunya_.

 

“Dia pergi ketika usia enam belas,” tenornya sendu, “Tahun ini seharusnya ia berusia sembilan belas, mungkin kemampuannya sudah melampaui kita semua, mungkin ia lebih jangkung daripada yang aku ingat,” kenangan Gaara berhenti pada sosok Shinki yang tidak lagi mendongak untuk beradu tatap dengannya. Terkenang sorotnya yang penuh keinginan untuk mengklaim—dan jujur, itu menakutkan untuknya. Shinki adalah _putranya_ , dan sampai kapanpun, akan tetap seperti itu, “Dia sudah dewasa, bisa berpikir. Jika memang melepaskan diri dariku adalah hal terbaik untuknya, maka, biarlah terjadi.”

 

Temari tidak terlalu buta, tuli, atau _keduanya_ , untuk dapat menangkap ketidakrelaan di sana, “—kau memiliki sumber daya untuk mencarinya, Gaara, dan kau tidak terpikir untuk melakukannya?”

 

“Untuk apa,” Gaara mendengus, “Shinki adalah putraku, Temari. _Aku_ yang paling tahu bagaimana reaksinya jika aku mengerahkan _shinobi_ untuk menyeretnya pulang.” Kepalanya menggeleng.

 

Sulung perempuan tidak menjawab,

 

“Dia akan pulang kalau dia mau, pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka untuknya,” bahunya yang sempit itu terangkat kasual, “Sudahlah, lekas beristirahat. Besok kalian semua harus kembali lagi ke Konoha, bukan? Kage tidak boleh absen dari desanya lebih dari dua hari.” Canda Gaara sambil mengibas tangan.

 

“Ya—“ Temari berjalan perlahan kemudian memeluk tubuh si bungsu, “Selamat tidur, Gaara.”

 

“Selamat tidur, _Nee-sama_.”

 

Setelah memastikan Temari menghilang ke balik kamarnya, Gaara melangkah ke arah ruangan yang sempat dipermasalahkan. Derit samar terdengar ketika pintu kayu itu digeser. Ia berbohong mengenai kehigienisan kamar tersebut. Setiap sudutnya bebas debu. Lantai _tatami_ tidak bernoktah. Furnitur rapi tersusun pada tempatnya. Gaara meniti interior sederhana tersebut, menyentuh meja belajar, duduk di kursi putar, menerawang ke langit-langit tanpa keinginan menghidupkan penerangan. Ekspresinya tak berubah ketika melihat jajaran foto yang menghadirkan pertumbuhan Shinki dari hari ke hari. Pra ujian _genin_ , mendapatkan gelar _chuunin_ , pelantikan sebagai _jounin_ —kepalanya menyentak keras.

 

 _Tidak bisa, tidak mungkin_ ,

 

“Shinki—“

 

“…ya.”

 

“!”

 

Pasirnya refleks membentuk perisai dan melindungi torso. Gaara menoleh dan tidak ia duga akan menemukan sosok itu—laki-laki berselimutkan pasir hitam di sekujur tubuhnya, tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur, dengan kedua tangan terangkat bagai buronan. Pria berusia empat puluh itu terkejut, _tentu saja ia kaget setengah mati_ , dengan mimik tak percaya, ia menunjuk pengguna magnet itu.

 

“—Shinki.”

 

“Ya, aku sudah bilang ‘iya’, uh—“ _bukan._ Ia tidak merasa canggung karena terlalu lama tidak melafal kata panggilan itu. Setsuno no Shinki justru berusaha _tidak_ memanggilnya dengan sebutan ‘ayah’—

 

Gaara memerintahkan pasir cakranya untuk menurunkan tingkat pengamanan. Sedikit tergesa ia saat menghampiri Shinki, “…apa-apaan. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kembali? Sejak kapan kamu ada di sini?”

 

“Sejak kalian bernyanyi lagu ulang tahun?” Shinki menjawab dengan suara yang tidak lagi Gaara kenal— _tiga tahun dan vokal bariton itu berubah lebih serak dan dalam_ , “Aku mendengarnya. Seru.”

 

“Aku tidak melihatmu tadi—“

 

“Karena kau tidak menyalakan lampu.”

 

Tarikan napasnya lebih panjang daripada hari-hari lainnya, “Kamu,” Gaara memijat puncak hidungnya, “Tidak bisakah datang dengan _benar_ melalui pintu depan,” ceramahnya, “Mengendap ke kamarmu sendiri, datang tanpa memberi tahu, tingkahmu seperti penyusup, bagaimana jika Kankuro tid—“

 

“Hei,”

 

Telapak tangannya muncul dari balik material silika yang melekati tubuh. Menyambar pergelangan Gaara yang terlalu banyak bicara, _sejak kapan ia bisa menceramahi selancar itu,_ meremasnya lembut guna meminta sejenak diam. Puluhan purnama Shinki korbankan. Tidak sedetik pun ia lalui tanpa memikirkan pemilik tangan dalam kuasanya ini. Konyol bagaimana seseorang yang membuatnya merasakan kepedihan, secara bersamaan memiliki penawarnya. Shinki tidak berlebihan ketika merasa nyeri di dadanya berangsur-angsur berkurang. Rasa rindu yang terlalu banyak untuk ditampung. Kini tumpah ruah tanpa repot ia sembunyikan; dan persetan— _ia enggan peduli apakah rasa ini berbalas._

 

“Kamu,” desis sang pemimpin desa, “Banyak berubah, Shinki.”

 

Shinki tersenyum samar, “Kazekage-sama yang sama sekali tidak berubah.”

 

Gaara tertohok; _panggilan itu_ —

 

“Ini… Bukan pertama kalinya kamu datang, hm?”

 

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangguk, “Beberapa kali. Tidak tentu. Hanya saat aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu.” Ia mengakuinya tanpa terbata, disertai gestur, _tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun_.

 

“Shinki, itu mengerikan,” Gaara berkomentar, “—seperti itu. Kenapa tidak _pulang_ saja?”

 

“Aku pikir, dengan _tidak_ menemuimu, aku bisa mengerti. Nyatanya aku justru semakin kacau,” berbeda dengan pemuda tempramental yang dahulu berani memakinya, kini Shinki berkata-kata dengan pembawaan tenang, “Jujur saja, beberapa kali aku berpikir untuk kembali ke rumah ini, pernah tinggal mengetuk pintu, tapi,” kepalanya menggeleng, “Ketika melihatmu lagi, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa—“ senyumnya hampa. _Dan kamu, juga tidak bisa menganggapku selain putramu, bukan?_

 

Sorot mata itu memojokkannya,

 

Gaara dan kepalanya yang selalu dingin, tidak kehilangan ekspresi datar dan keteguhan hatinya. Kepala menggeleng tegas. Sekalipun ia tidak tahu kenapa ia izinkan jejari kokoh Shinki menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Lirih, bibirnya berbisik, “Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Shinki.”

 

“Maaf,” Shinki berbisik, “Aku—pernah berjanji untuk membanggakanmu.”

 

“Kamu sudah memenuhinya.”

 

“Tidak dengan _aku_ yang sekarang,” semakin tertunduk ia, suaranya mengalir agak tercekat, kehabisan nyali untuk beradu tatap, “ _Aku_ yang—seperti ini…” _Yang mencintaimu selama sepuluh tahun._

 

“Shinki…”

 

“Aku melakukan apapun yang kamu minta. Aku mempelajari segala hal darimu. Cara bertarung, cara bertahan, cara membaca gerakan lawan—aku berusaha menjadi _shinobi_ terkuat dan berkembang secepat yang aku bisa, _segalanya_ ,” cengkraman di pergelangan tangan ayah angkatnya merapat, “Itu semua… Kebaikanmu, kemurahan hatimu, dan aku tidak bisa membalasnya sebagai seorang _anak_.”

 

“Shinki—“

 

“Kamu tahu kenapa, Kazekage-sama, kamu tahu pasti _kenapa_ —“ _dan aku lebih tahu, betapa kamu tidak ingin mendengarnya_. Shinki merasa kepalanya pening. Perutnya mual. Lidahnya bertindak lepas dari apa yang otaknya sanggup cerna, “Kamu… Boleh merasa jijik padaku, mengusirku, menganggap aku tidak pernah ada, bahwa aku bocah tidak tahu diuntung, tetapi tolong, _tolong_ satu kali saja—“

 

“ _Lihat_ aku.”

 

“Aku hanya ingin kamu me _lihat_ ku,”

 

“Karena sejak kecil, hanya kamu yang aku _lihat_.”

 

Dua pasang kelereng sewarna batu giok bertumbukan; satu di antaranya nanar, sementara yang lain berusaha keras untuk terlihat _kuat_. Gaara bukannya tidak tahu. Tentu saja ia _tahu_. Namun, rasa cinta yang ia curahkan untuk Shinki tidak pudar hanya karena rasa-rasa negatif yang remaja itu takutkan.

 

_Sekalipun ia tidak dapat membalasnya—_

 

“Shinki, aku tidak pernah _tidak_ melihatmu,” dengan tangannya yang bebas, Gaara membawa dirinya mendekat, membuat Shinki menyandarkan keningnya ke dada pemuda berambut merah itu. Hangat merasuki pemuda penguasa pasir besi. Matanya terpejam. Fragmen memori yang berisi pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang Kage berputar bak piringan hitam rusak. Gaara menarik udara, _banyak_ , “—hanya saja, aku melihatmu dengan kacamataku sebagai seorang ayah. Dan itu tidak bisa kuubah.” Romantisme bukanlah santapannya. Baktinya sebagai Kage lebih dari cukup menjadi alasan. Lagipula, apakah ia _membutuhkan_ sosok dalam konteks demikian? Tidak. Tidak pernah. _Tidak akan pernah._

 

“Kamu tetap yang terpenting, Shinki.”

 

“Jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku berhenti menyayangimu—“

 

Shinki menghirup wangi yang dirindukannya dalam-dalam. Mencari kekuatan dari seseorang yang _pernah_ dipanggilnya dengan sebutan ‘ayah’— “Selamat ulang tahu, Kazekage-sama,” frekuensi rendah itu mengandung rasa syukur sekaligus pilu, “Aku sangat menghormati dan menyayangimu. Selalu.”

 

“—kamu berkata seolah kamu tak akan pernah kembali.” Gaara merasa tenornya sedikit parau.

 

“Ya. Mungkin. _Entahlah_ ,” ia tidak yakin ingin mengalami nyeri serupa, “Tapi, aku pasti akan bertarung di sisimu, untuk Suna, dan aku pasti _tahu_ jika hal-hal buruk seperti itu terjadi.” Shinki menggenapkan.

 

“Jaga dirimu di luar sana.”

 

“Kamu memberiku bekal lebih dari cukup untuk itu, Kazekage-sama,” untuk beberapa saat, Shinki dan Gaara melepaskan keraguan; seolah mereka kembali ke pertemuan pertama mereka. Sebuah pelukan yang menawarkan kesempatan—dan Shinki sangat bersyukur untuk hari itu. Juga _hari ini_. Dua hari berbeda yang mengajarkannya ‘memiliki’ dan ‘kehilangan’ pada saat bersamaan, “—terima kasih.”

 

Mereka tengah meraup residu kenangan,

 

Tidak biasanya Gaara membiarkan dirinya sesentimentil ini—

 

“Kalau begitu, aku pamit,” perlahan, Shinki memberikan jarak di antara tubuh mereka, “Ada bandit di perbatasan utara yang menguasai oase. Aku akan mengurus mereka malam ini. Besok pagi, utuslah beberapa _chuunin_ untuk mengambil jenazah mereka—tapi jangan Yodo, dia akan tahu kalau itu aku.”

 

“Setidaknya aku tidak kehilangan aset berharga,” gumam Gaara, “Tetapi, ingat bahwa bekerja seorang diri berarti harus lebih waspada, dan—berhenti menguntitku,” helaan napas terdengar berat, “Kalau kamu tetap nekad melakukannya, aku terpaksa menggandakan pengamanan rumah ini.”

 

Shinki mencebik, “Terdengar seperti sebuah tantangan.”

 

Gaara mendengus percaya diri, “Bicaramu terlalu sombong, Shin—“

 

Namun, kalimat itu terputus ketika Shinki berdiri di hadapannya.

 

Postur tegap itu baru sempat diperhatikannya dengan baik dengan bantuan cahaya bulan dari balik jendela. _Hitei-ate_ berlambang jam pasir tak lagi ia kenakan di kepala. Rambut hitam ringkasnya tertata ke belakang dengan beberapa helai jatuh di sekitar kening. Motif berwarna merah yang sama masih mewarnai sisi-sisi wajahnya. Namun perubahan paling signifikan dari lelaki berusia delapan belas itu,

 

_‘Kau tidak tahu betapa lama aku menanti momen ini—’_

 

Untuk dapat meneliti wajah putranya, Gaara-lah kini yang perlu _mendongak_. Ada luka yang menanti disembuhkan, ada salah yang menunggu dimaafkan, ada— _rindu_ , yang membuat Gaara turut luluh.

 

_Larut._

 

“—sampai jumpa lagi, Kazekage-sama.”

 

Sejurus kemudian, jari-jarinya terbebas. Pemuda dalam balutan mineral gelap itu bagai terserap oleh permukaan lantai. Gaara tertegun melihat pusaran pasir hitam di bawah kakinya—sampai material bumi itu menghilang sama sekali. Lambat ia berjalan ke arah jendela, membukanya, memperhatikan bagaimana angin membawa pergi renik tersebut. Hamparan berwarna monokrom membuat kedua matanya terpejam. Mengingat kembali cara Shinki menatapnya, memeluknya, _memperlakukannya_ , dan satu lagi helaan napas berat meluncur dari celah bibir. Malam ini, ia izinkan dirinya menjadi _lemah_.

 

Dan bagi mereka, _cukup seperti itu saja_.

.

.

.

“We will not _dishonor_ your name, Father.”  
—Setsuno no Shinki to Sabaku no Gaara, _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations ep. 55_ , “The Scientific Ninja Tool” (科学忍具, Kagaku Ningu)

.

.

.

[ _lihat;_ **tamat** di sini ]

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Boruto: Naruto Next Generations ep. 59  
> [2] Naruto Wikia : Shinki  
> [3] Boruto: Naruto Next Generations ep. 55


End file.
